When purchasing steel from multiple sources, quality of the steel may not be as dependable and as stable as when purchasing steel from a single source. Also, some steel has unusual composition such as alloying components like Boron, which reduces import duty but affects the behavior of the metal and requires different welding. When this chemical composition becomes hidden in the steel supply chain, the steel can be dangerous.
Originally, only chemical analysis could determine metallurgical components of the steel, and specialty steel suppliers employed metallurgists with laboratory equipment to test the steel. With the rapid availability of high performance microcomputers, heavy stand-alone machines use an arc for spectrographic analysis of a metal sample. Newer test equipment uses Energy Dispersive X-ray Fluorescence (ED-XRF) technology for spectral analysis of steel, although they are expensive and not practical for steel processing workshops.
Plasma cutters have become common for metalworking, including working with steel, aluminum, and other metals. In plasma cutting, a plasma formed of a gas heated by an electric arc serves to conduct electricity into, and remove melted metal from, a metal workpiece. Plasma cutters may be used with “numerically controlled” (NC), computer controlled cutting machines, or may be handheld.